Sundae Bloody Sunday
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Set in an AR after Klaus is defeated. Elena shares a 'Hot and sticky' dream she's had about a certain blue eyed vamp and he hears...Do I need to say more? Rated M for a reason. **Warning** As with all my fics-this will have some smut in it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sundae Bloody Sunday **_

A fic by Jen

Rating: M duh… lol

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters. I simply liie to take them out—play with them—give Damon his big happy—and then put them back! :)

_**A/N: Now, I want to dedicate this fic to Carly (Temptress-Kitten17) Sweetie, you're awesome and thank you for giving me the idea for the hot-fudge-sundae-Damon…lol! Nummy! Gah….Ian and whipped cream… O-M-G *faints* God help me, but that is a dream I could indulge in on a regular basis! lol! :) :) :)**_

_**Okay…enuff of my blather on with the numminess…**_

_**Jen :)**_

*************************D&E**********************D&E**********************D&E************************

**Chappie 1**

**Salvator House:**

The thumping 'woof-woof' heavy bass sound of rave music blaring from downstairs awoke Damon with a snap. He shot up in bed, growled and ignoring his latest meal lying next to him, he glanced at the clock and shook his head in wonder. "Jesus Christ…" he groaned, running a hand through his rumpled hair. "What the fuck? It's Sunday, who the hell…but_ me_ would be having a party here at 11:45 in the morning?"

He tossed back the covers and crawled out of bed.

"Damon?" The happy meal on legs said from his bed.

He froze. "Shit." How had he forgotten about his latest distraction? He went back to the bed, tipped her chin up and smiled. "Look at me, sweetheart," he purred.

She blinked open her aquamarine eyes and gave him the 'Colgate' smile that had initially gotten his attention. She was fucking beautiful at 5'10, with large, ripe breasts that were *amazingly* all natural. Her long blond hair fell to a waist so tiny he could span it with his hands and her legs were shapely and went on for days—she was every man's fantasy come to life…but…she wasn't Elena.

Damon sighed. His distraction was a goddess, but she needed to go home now because she wasn't the woman he really wanted and now that he wasn't starving—no amount of alcohol was going to change the fact that she was nothing more than a substitute.

His eyes dilated as they met and held hers. "We had an amazing time. You think I'm the one. We gave each other the big happy more than once, but now it's time to go home. You'll call me tomorrow though because you can't live without me," he reminded her with a smirk, ever cognizant of getting his next meal.

The blond repeated his commands and then got out of bed and got dressed. Damon's cock took notice of her firm belly and rounded ass, he almost—almost had her stay, but he really wasn't in the mood anymore. He'd fucked her and fed on her—he really wanted something that was a little more tiny, curvy and brunette, but—he cursed under his breath—that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, even if Stefan _had_ been AWOL for the last four days!

Now dressed, his goddess gave him a rousing and very wet kiss on the lips before she giggled her way out his door promising to 'call him tomorrow'.

He laughed as he licked his lips. "Of course you will." He'd compelled the dim-wit to do just that! Duh.

Naked; he padded across the room and flipped on the shower. The pounding beat of the music downstairs wasn't bothering him anymore. He knew Elena had to be here—no one else would dare. He stepped under the hot spray and smirked as he found himself moving to the throbbing beat. It was a quick shower and he dried himself off briskly, paying no attention to how beautiful his body was. He may act conceited and yeah, he knew he was sexy, but alone and naked—he didn't marvel at his sexiness!

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his dresser. He grabbed the first shirt he saw. Opened another drawer and grabbed some jeans and then a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer/briefs. He tossed the things he was going to wear on his bed before heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his cologne. Damon was a firm believer in there was never an excuse to not look and smell your best.

The music got even louder as he was dressing. He eyes his door with a scowl as he pulled on the pair of faded Levis. He buttoned the fly, but ignored wearing a belt, preferring to let the jeans rest low on his hipbones instead. The white T-shirt he pulled on was tight and hugged his chest and belly, but it covered everything down to the waistband of his jeans so Damon considered himself ready to face his tormenters. He didn't notice how the thin cotton of his shirt gave his leanly sculpted muscles an ethereal appearance. Not that he'd have cared anyhow. Barefooted, he opened his door—winced at the rave type music that was even louder now and made his way down stairs.

He was halfway there when the music suddenly stopped and round of girlish giggles came from the parlor. Damon froze on the landing. One of those giggles was definitely Elena and she sounded buzzed. Well…maybe this might be worth getting up early for after all… He tip-toed down the stairs, pausing outside the living room, blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation going on inside.

"So, what's the..." *hiccup* "oops…naughtiest thing you've ever done, Elena?" Caroline asked, smothering another little hiccup.

Damon smirked devilishly as Elena followed that with a giggle. Yep, Elena was hammered. His day had definitely gotten more interesting and it didn't even matter that they were most likely pilfering from _his_ stash of booze. He'd dreamed up this scenario easily about a dozen different times and in a dozen different ways. He wasn't pissed. Elena could drink all his booze as long as she did it here.

He paused outside the room, deciding to wait before alerting them to his presence. He wanted to hear Elena's answer first.

Elena's husky chuckle made all the blood in his body head south.

"Well…it's not really something I've done, exactly…it's more like a dream I've been having…"

Every instinct he had perked up at that. Damon leaned forward, eager to hear the details. Just what kind of naughty things did Elena dream about?

"So…what was it? Spill," Blondie prompted.

"Okay, but you have to promish me this never leaves this room…Not even if he compelshyou…"

She ran the two words together and Damon almost laughed out loud. He rolled his eyes. Oh brother. She really was tossed like a salad.

Caroline promised, even crossed her heart and Damon gritted his teeth in anxious suspense. C'mon, get on with it already. He really wanted to hear just how dirty Elena's mind really was.

Elena gave another soft laugh. "It was about Damon…"

What the fuck? Damon's eyes widened and his dick officially stood up and said 'hello'. Holy shit—had she just said she dreamed about him? Damon suddenly wished he'd provided an entire bar for her benefit because this was getting to be so hot it was definitely worth its weight in whatever booze they'd consumed.

Caroline gasped before letting out a squeal that set Damon's teeth on edge. "Damon! Oh my God! As in hottie vampire Damon?"

He smirked. Like there was any other? Caroline should know. It used to take him a full day to heal from the scratches she tended to leave on his back!

"Car, do you want to hear about thish or not?"

"Sorry…" she said. "So…tell me…what happened? Did you do it with him?"

Elena's voice lowered until it was just above a husky whisper. "We were naked…"

Again Caroline squealed and Damon almost interrupted just to tell her to stop that. Elena took care of that for him.

"Caroline, if you want to hear about my dream you're seriously going to have to quit going all Twilight-fan-girl on me!"

Damon bit back his laughter. He couldn't agree more.

Blondie sounded suitably chastened as she said, "Sorry."

Damon leaned forward again. Elena's voice was so breathy. It made his cock even harder.

"Okay, so my dream…it involved me and Damon. He was totally naked and I had him tied to my bed."

Damon about passed out. She had him—what?

"Elena, you little slut!" Caroline giggled.

"I know, right," Elena agreed, laughing too. "But he was so hot—all vulnerable."

Damon scowled. Vulnerable? No-fucking-way!

"So what did you do to—or with him?"

Yeah, Elena, Damon wondered, almost licking his lips in anticipation. Just what _did_ you do to me?

"I had a can of whipped cream, some hot fudge and I rubbed it all over him. You know how hot his body is?"

"I know. Even with his, 'I'm all crazy guy' Damon is still the hottest thing since the invention of the 'Bic'!"

His grin got even cockier. Well, of course he was.

Elena's laugh was low and husky and it went right to his dick.

"He was totally under my control and I spread the whipping cream around his nipples and down his belly until I got to his—"

"Elena!" Caroline screamed.

Damon wanted to smack her. Shut the fuck up, Barbie! This was better than any of his own fantasies!

"He's big isn't he?"

Damon waited. Caroline made and *mmhmm* sound and confirmed that he was "very big" Damon released the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He was confident in his cock, but it wasn't like he'd ever done the measuring thing.

"So…" Elena purred, "After I had him covered in whipped cream and hot fudge…I put the big fat cherry on his—"

Caroline's *fan-girl* squeal drowned out Elena's words, but Damon didn't need to hear them to complete the visual. He swallowed hard. Jesus, he was hard as a rock because he knew damned well where that cherry had been.

Well, well, well… it looked like Elena was a very naughty girl after all… His smile was just this side of lewd and lascivious.

"Elena you're such a wench!" Caroline cried. "I can't believe you dream about Damon!" She took a breath, "Wait. Was this before or after Stefan took off?"

Elena gave a slight pause and Damon held his breath, waiting for her reply. "Before. Way-way-like long time before…I've been dreaming about Damon for months," Elena confided.

Damon wasn't sure if he was more surprised or baffled. She was obviously into him-so why the denial?

"Oh my God!" Caroline gasped, echoing his own thoughts, "You're so bad!"

"Hey, why am I bad? You're the one who's actually screwed him…maybe I should be calling you that!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know what he was then. I just thought he was this amazingly sexy guy that was into me."

There were more giggles and then Elena asked, "So...what was he like?"

Her voice was almost rough. She was turned on. No doubt about it. Damon wavered on whether this was a good or bad thing. While he loved hearing that gritty heat in Elena's voice, he did _not_ like where this might be heading. The very _last_ thing he wanted was Barbie sharing about all the cruel and unusual things he did to her…

Okay. Fuck it. It was time to make his appearance.

He sauntered into the room like he owned the place—which he did. "Well…what do we have here? Having a party and I wasn't invited?"

Both girls whipped their heads in his direction. Elena looked stunned before a blush stained her cheeks a lovely shade of rose. Caroline giggled nervously.

"How long have you been here?" Elena asked, fidgeting with her drink.

'Long enough' Damon thought, but instead he simply smirked and said. "You know if I wasn't so assured in my utter charm, I think I'd be hurt you neglected to invite me to your party session…" He strolled across the room to inspect the damage to his liquor supply. Sure enough, they'd gone through a bottle of his best bourbon, but Damon figured one hundred year old bottle of booze was worth the info he'd gathered. He poured himself a glass of his favorite scotch.

"So…" he asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face, "what are we celebrating?"

The girls' shared a look and Damon knew they were wondering if he'd heard them. He played dumb and simply waited for their answer as he sipped his scotch.

They whispered to themselves for a second before Caroline raised her head and chirped, "We're celebrating Elena's new found freedom from doom and gloom girl!"

Damon let them have their lie. "Really?" was all he said in response, raising his glass again and downing his drink. "Well then…" He poured another dollop in his glass, "I guess here's to you and _not_ being all doom and gloom girl," he purred to Elena before taking a long sip of the alcohol.

Elena shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue like a caress. It was so erotic how much sexual heat he put in something as simple as her name. Elena's eyes roamed his body, taking in the oozing 'come and get me' sex appeal vibe he was giving off. It was almost like he knew what she and Caroline had been talking about.

She frowned at the thought, but decided to brazen it out and pretend that she hadn't just described making him her desert. Elena poured herself another glass of bourbon. "You can kick it if you want…more the merrier and all that." Her eyes pretty much stripped him naked and she giggled. "Wanna join our party, Damon?""

Damon locked eyes with Elena. Was she fucking serious? He wasn't sure. She was pretty wasted. "And here I thought you'd be home crying your eyes out because the love of your life is gone…this is a surprise."

Elena narrowed her eyes on him. "Well, Buzz-kill-Bob, you thought wrong," she said with a negligent shrug. "I am totally celebrating. Katherine can have him. At least he won't try to kill her…"

Damon nodded, taking another healthy sip from his drink. All kidding aside, he didn't blame Elena for being bitter and hateful. It wasn't everyday your boyfriend loses his mind and tries to tear your throat out. "You know that was Klaus' fault, right?"

Damon mentally gave himself one of those classic V8 headslaps. Why was he defending Stefan? He should be crowing about his brother's weaknesses and yet he couldn't. Despite Stefan being moron—he was still his brother and Damon found himself caring about that all of a sudden.

She shrugged. "I don't care. You were right. He should have been drinking human blood the whole time. Then maybe he could've controlled himself better."

Elena shuddered and Damon was sure she was reliving it. All at once his caring for Stefan dropped. His jaw tightened as he remembered Stefan tearing into Elena's neck. His brother had snarled like the beast he could be as he tried to rip open her flesh. Damon had yanked her out of his embrace, her blood spraying all of them as Stefan had tried to go in for another bite. It had been too much, and in that very second, Damon had come closer than ever to staking his brother. The only thing that'd saved Stefan from getting ended right then and there had been the knowledge that Klaus had compelled him. But still, once it was over, Damon had slammed his little brother against the wall and told him in no uncertain terms that if he ever—_ever_ even _looked _at Elena wrong again, Damon wouldn't hesitate to shove some wood straight into his heart—brother or not, there wouldn't be another chance!

Elena wasn't smiling anymore and the tension in the air was getting thick as _that_ night came back to them all…

Caroline grabbed the bottle. "Okay, enough!" she announced. "We're here to get rid of the doom and gloom…not bring it on again. Ding-Dong-the prick is dead! Klaus is gone and we want to celebrate so Damon if you're here to have fun…" She patted the seat between her and Elena, "you can play with us." She gave him a flirty smile he hadn't seen from her since he'd first dated her. And as quick as it came it went as she said, "If not. Go back to your room."

He raised a brow at Bi-Polar Blondie ordering him about in his own house, but what the hell… She was right. Klaus was dead and Elena was apparently ready to talk to him again. "Okay, I'm game," he said, grabbing a fresh bottle and coming to sit between them. He reclined back against the couch and smirked. "What are we playing?"

He wriggled his brows at Elena and surprisingly, she giggled, picking up her glass and took a sip. "Never have I ever," she told him. "It's a drinking game—ever played it?"

He rolled his eyes and whined, "Well, that's not fair. I'm pretty much guaranteed to drink every time."

Elena gave him a small smile at him over the rim of her glass. "Oh really, why is that?"

He did that flirty eye thing with her and Elena's smile widened. "Because I'm a vampire who's lived for oh…a hundred and forty odd years and the chances of me _not_ doing something you two can come up with is highly unlikely."

She chuckled, that sexy, husky little laugh that never failed to go straight to Damon's cock. "Well, I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we?" She finished off her drink and held it out to Damon for a re-fill. "Are you in or not?"

Damon didn't hesitate. Any chance to get back in her good graces was a done deal as far as he was concerned, and today was shaping into a chance to get in to much more than just her good graces. He gave her a smile as he poured her another glass of bourbon. "Oh yeah," he purred, "I'm most definitely in."

****************D&E************D&E**************D&E**************D&E*****************

An hour later they were all getting pretty sauced. Damon had been surprised at just how many 'never had he evers' he had. But then again, thanks to Caroline he'd admitted that no, he'd never passed a note in class and gotten 'busted' for it, no, he'd never-ever a crush on one of his teachers, though he did confess to having a thing for one of Stefan's nannies, but that didn't count. No, he'd never snuck a boy into his room after midnight, no he definitely never played strip poker with the Jr. Varsity Football team and last, but certainly not least, no, he'd absolutely never played spin the bottle with one 'Buck-Toothed' Timmy Carlson and had to 'make-out' with the kid for a full minute straight. _But_, apparently Elena had done these things, and if the glare she was giving Barbie at the moment was any indication, she was not pleased with her friend for bringing up those particular events.

Damon was beginning to realize what a wild child Elena had been before she'd hooked up his broody brother. It was exciting. Too bad he hadn't met her first. Unable to resist teasing her, he leaned over and whispered, "Who's Timmy Carlson and should I be jealous?"

He flashed a cheeky grin and Elena smacked him playfully on the bicep. "Ugh, I don't even want to think about it, much less talk about it."

Damon nodded with faux sympathy. "That bad, huh?" he smirked. "Was it the buck teeth that made it so bad?"

Elena put her hands on his chest and pushed him back so that he was lying against the couch. "Shut up!"

"Make me," he shot back.

"Damon…" she growled, climbing on top of him and practically straddling his hips.

He licked his lips, hungry for her. "Elena…" he purred in return, letting her manhandle him.

Caroline narrowed her eyes on them and sighed. "Okay, boring. Unless you're asking me to join you-are we playing still or are you two getting a room?"

Elena blushed and climbed off him. "Oops, sorry," she said, blushing. "Yeah, Car…we're still playing."

Damon could have gladly snapped Barbie's neck at that point. Though, her offer to join them _was _intriguing. Still, he wanted Elena and he was achingly turned on and Blondie had spoiled his fun. Instead, of ripping caroline a new one though, he smiled and poured everyone a fresh round. "I do believe it's _my_ turn…"

He glanced at Elena and then to Caroline. "Okay, I say we up the ante…if we all have a 'never have I ever' we take off a piece of clothing." He flashed a wicked smirk. "You know you invited me to play just so you could get me naked…" he said, fluttering impossibly long, dark lashes.

Elena nodded absently. She seemed transfixed on Damon's chest. Tha T-shirt really just made him seem more naked that actally being naked...

Caroline giggled. "Okay, but I can up your ante. I say not only do we strip, but if we all have a 'never have I ever…we have to act t it out too."

Elena was the first to respond, much to Damon's surprise. "Okay. I'm game," she said, looking at him and turning his own words back on him.

He almost groaned out loud at the way her eyes were eating him up. His dick, which had been hard since he walked in this room, was now uncomfortably rigid.

Damon wet his lips and to further his torment, Elena avidly watched. He decided to make a show of it. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, scraping his teeth across it and her heart beat accelerated. Their eyes collided and there was such heat in hers, he inhaled sharply. Fuck! He wanted to get Elena out of those clothes—and bad. His blue eyes held hers as he whispered, "Never have I ever played 'never have I ever' naked."

To his surprise the reaction he got wasn't what he was expecting. Elena and Caroline both groaned and picked up their glasses.

Damon's eyes widened and despite his disappointment at not getting Elena naked that easily, he started to laugh. "Why you little—"

"Hey watch it!" Caroline snapped.

He turned to Elena. "Someone used to be naughty…"

She shot back her drink and gave him a sultry smile that made his entire body tighten with lust. "Someone still is…" she purred, raking her eyes across his chest and down until she focused pointedly on his groin and the prominent bulge there. "And so are you…" she said softly.

Damon's jaw dropped and he bit back a growl. He wanted to discuss that little comment further, but Caroline—ever his party pooper—spoke up and interrupted the moment.

"Okay, my turn," she said. She tapped her chin for a moment before leveling her blue eyes on Elena. "I got it." A wicked gleam sparkled there making Elena squirm. "Never have I ever had a wet dream about my boyfriends' brother."

You could have heard a pin drop. Elena looked furious and embarrassed. Damon leaned forward, definitely interested at this point. He glanced towards Barbie; maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She'd just put into play a situation that he'd been trying to get Elena into for over two years…

Damon had a hard time keeping the *shit-eating-grin* off his face. If she admitted that she dreamed of him, then Damon would know she had feelings for him—which he already did—but she didn't know that. If she didn't—well, then she was lying and _that _could go all kinds of ways. It was a total win-win and his admiration for Caroline went up several notches.

"Well, Elena…" he prodded, doing his flirty-eye thing as he leaned in, getting up and into her personal space. "Have you or haven't you had naughty dreams of me?"

Elena toyed with her glass, shooting both Caroline and Damon dirty looks as she kept quiet. Her expression was pugnacious, belligerent at best, almost daring her friend to break her confidence.

Caroline giggled obviously feeling no remorse for the position she'd placed Elena in. Getting her friend out of her shell and back to being 'fun' was the rule for the day. And as far as Caroline was concerned, any methods she had to use were excusable if they got Elena back to her old self. Caroline was more than willing to apologize later for whatever she put her friend through-after all it was for Elena's own good!

Her smile was sly as she turned to Elena, twirling the amber liquid in her glass. "Is that a no-or a yes?"

Elena looked like she wanted to smack the smirk right off Blondie's face. "I'm _so _getting you back for this!" she finally snapped. She lifted the glass. "Yes, I've had sex dreams about you, Damon—happy?" she practically snarled and tossed back the bourbon inside.

Damon waited a heartbeat before responding. "What did we do?"

"None of your business!" Elena replied, crossing her arms.

"If I was in it I'd say it's totally my business," he shot back, another *Cheshire cat* grin spreading across his face.

Maybe it was the teasing at her expense or maybe Elena was simply ready to discover if he was as good as his hype. Whatever her reasons, Damon was floored when she got up and told Caroline there was a can of whipped cream, a bottle of hot fudge and a jar of maraschino cherries in the kitchen and would the blond mind getting them for her?

"You want to know what I did to you?" she asked in a sultry voice, climbing up on the couch with him and straddling his lap. This time she had him under her with purpose and Damon swallowed convulsively.

His ability to speak had apparently abandoned him along with her inhibitions and Damon could only nod his reply. Not even an *unh-huh* escaped his constricted throat.

Elena ran her hands over his chest before grabbing the hem of the T-shirt and shoving it up. "Lift your arms," she demanded. Stunned and horny-Damon obeyed. She tossed his shirt over her shoulder and just-like-that Damon felt like the prey, rather than the predator. She was eating him alive."I made a hot fudge sundae out of this beautiful body of yours," she told him, running her hands along his perfect chest, familiarizing herself with the sculpted muscles he his under hisshirts.

She piched his nipples and he gulped-literally gulped. "Really?"

Damon tried and failed to snap out of his stupor. Oh shit! He was screwed. And was that squeak_ really_ his voice?

She giggled and tugged on the hardened little nubs of his nipples, taunting him further. "Really," Elena confirmed, giving him the naughtiest grin he'd ever seen.

Damon bit back a groan. "And what happened next?" he all but pleaded, arching his hips under her when she gave him a tiny little titty twister.

Elena grinded herself on him, stunning Damon even further. She placed a hot kiss along his neck and he came very close to whimpering as the scent of her arousal flooded his senses. "And then I ate you all up," she finished in a husky, breathless voice just as she bit down on his neck.

His eyes snapped shut and that moan he'd been holding back burst forth. "Oh, fuck me!" he gasped out, his dick so hard that he was scared it might burst the zipper on his jeans-or worse, come in his pants like a newbie with his first chick. Elena made him just that crazy!

As if reading his mind, Elena scooted off his lap. "Not yet…maybe later," she said, taking a last nip at his earlobe before she went back to her own seat.

"Oh God…" Damon panted, clenching his fists. He wanted her-bad and in that moment he was totally and utterly under her thrall. He turned to her, about to tell her what a fucking tease she was when Caroline came back in the room then carrying the items Elena had sent her after.

"Got em!" she called out and handed Elena the whipped cream first.

Elena grabbed the can of whipped cream from Caroline and for once Damon wasn't sure if he was angry or grateful for that interruption because this new aggressive Elena had him spinning out of control!

Elena advanced upon him, like a lioness stalking her prey. She was shaking the can of whipping cream in a way that had him thinking all kinds of sex.

"Elena..." he said, not at all sure whether he was warning her off or egging her on.

"Yes, Damon?" she said back with a smile was so dirty he shivered he actually felt the need for a shower. Her big brown eyes, which he once considered innocent (not anymore) raked over his half naked body with leisured hunger.

She waved the tip of the can at his fly. "You might want to lose the pants, Damon...this is gonna get..." her smile was positively indecent! "A little messy," she purred.

He almost fucking had a frigging heart attack at that. Had she seriously just asked him to lose his pants? His belly clenched and he knew he was a goner. She was going to have him and really-why the hell was he complaining again? Might as well go with the flow and take control because Damon decided then and there that he didn't liike being the hunted.

He'd much rather be the hunter...

********************D&E******************D&E*******************D&E**********************D&E*******************

_Okay guys…here's the first part. This isn't a serious fic so I hope you all take it in the spirit it is written in…it's all fun! Carly, I love ya, babe…Sar, you too. You both are so amazing and thank you for your help with this fic. :) :) :)_

_Now if all of you would please click that little blue button and feed the beast that I call a musie…I'd really appreciate it. :) :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sundae Bloody Sunday

By: Jenna

A/N: First of all, let me say, I'm not really happy with this chappie, but I wrote it and re-wrote it over and over and finally I just said "Fuck it!" So, this is what musie came up with even though I wanted something different. Grr! Anyhow, again—thank you to Carly, my buddy, to whom this fic is dedicated. Want to know how cool this woman is? She nominated me for a TVD fan-fic award, (despite me being possible competition for her-mind you) and that is just so very awesome. Thanks again sweetie. You _are_ the best!

Oh and **warning** there is a bit of a threesome Damon/Elena/Caroline here, but it's not as smutty as I wanted-like I said, musie just had to go with this, so...enough said. Here it is.

xoxo

Jenna

**Okay taking up where we left off…**

**Chappie two**

Damon leaned back against the couch, smirking. While no where near as wasted as Elena, he absolutely had a nice buzz going and while he wanted to push the envelope here, he was sure she was bluffing. There was no way she was going to go through with this...nor was she going to make him squirm either. He laughed huskilly, wriggling his brows at her. "You know you don't have the balls to go through with it, Elena, so why should I bother stripping?" he asked, spreading his arms across the back of the couch in a relaxed manner-as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Elena matched him smirk for smirk. "Really?" she dared, lifting her chin. She aimed the whipped cream can at his crotch. "Hope these aren't a good pair of jeans."

Maybe it was the tilt of her chin or the can of whipping cream aimed at his crotch, but it got his attention and he sat up at that. The air in the room became thick with unresolved sexual tension as Damon stared at her hard. "Go ahead," he whispered roughly. "I dare you."

Caroline giggled. "Shouldn't have done that...' she sing-songed.

Damon shot her an annoyed look, but Elena required his full attention as she gave him a thorough once over too. Their eyes locked and neither budged an inch until Elena cracked a drunken grin his way and said, "Okay, remember...you asked for it." And then she proceeded to squirt him down with whipped cream.

Damon gasped as the cold topping sprayed across his chest. She was a pro with that damned can, effectively covering his pecs and abs all in one blast! He leaped to his feet, more than a little stunned. Whipped cream dripped down his belly and into the waistband of his pants. He made a face as he felt it sliding down his belly.

Okay, this was a whole new side of Elena—one Damon was sure he'd appreciate if he wasn't feeling like a particularly tasty dessert right about now. His eyes narrowed on her and he shook his head, still dumbfounded she was actually playing this out. "Oh…you're so going to regret that."

Elena simply raised her chin. "I doubt it." Caroline handed her the fudge. "Oh it's warm, Car…" she cooed to her friend. Her grin was positively wicked. "Good job, we can't have a sundae without hot fudge." She swayed a bit on her feet even as she glanced pointedly at his jeans. "_Now_, do you want to loosh…ahem…" she giggled, "I mean, lose the pants or are we going to make a sundae out of you half dressed?" she asked with a smile that was almost as sweet as the chocolate topping she held in her hand.

***************D&E************D&E**************D&E**************D&E*****************

Caroline laughed. "Uh-oh, Damon. You're in for it…She's back. _This_ is the Elena you and your brother never saw…" Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief, "and it looks like the first thing she wants to play with is _you_!"

If_ this_ was the real Elena…then he was all for it. Let the games begin. His hands went to the fastening of his jeans. "Fine, hope I'm wearing my good underwear…" he purred as he flipped open the button on his fly and unzipped his jeans. The *zzipp* sound was loud in the sudden silence of the room as Elena and Caroline stared at that perfect body being unveiled. He paused; letting them look their fill for a heartbeat as his pants slid dangerously low around his hips before giving a slight wriggle so that the jeans dropped. They slid down his sleekly muscled thighs to land in a puddle around his feet. "Now what?" he asked, fluttering his seductively long lashes at them both.

"Now we play…" Elena breathed and Damon's eyes nearly rolled as wave after wave of intense arousal hit him from all sides. From the sensations he was getting, both Elena and Caroline wanted to jump his bones and it was almost too intense for his vampire senses. He quickly got himself under control. He'd be damned if he'd be cornered like a rabbit by two Tweeny-boppers with dessert items as their only weapons!

Teasingly he tugged at the elastic waistband of his boxer/briefs. "Should I lose these too, or is this a PG-13 sundae?"

Elena's eyes roamed over his physique as she said, "Those will need to come off too, just not right now." She raised her eyes to his and Damon nearly moaned at the hot, burning lust he saw in those chocolate depths. "I like to unwrap my presents slowly…anticipation makes it so much better, don't you think?"

His eyes danced with sexual innuendo. "Oh, definitely…" Damon resisted the urge to pinch himself and make sure he wasn't frigging dreaming! Elena was demanding him to get naked with her. Damn, this was going far better than he ever dreamed possible. "So…where do you want me?" he asked with a smirk, still half sure and preparing for her to chicken out at the last moment.

Elena glanced at Caroline. "Where _do_ we want him?"

Damon's brow shot up. "_We_?"

Caroline ignored him and pointed to the large wooden coffee table. "How about there?"

"Yeah, that'll work," Elena replied.

Damon didn't like them discussing him as if he wasn't in the room. "Hello? I'm still here."

Caroline winked at him. "Of course you are. You're the main ingredient to the sundae…"

Elena giggled. "Should we get spoons?"

"I think I'd rather use my tongue," Caroline giggled back, taking another healthy sip off her drink.

Damon's eyes darted back and forth between them. "What am I…a party favor?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't be a prude. It's not like I haven't seen it before!"

Damon shot her a snarky look. "I thought you couldn't stand me anymore, Blondie."

She shrugged. "Just because I don't exactly like you doesn't mean I don't think you're hot."

"Well, maybe I don't want to play with you—ever think of that, Barbie?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you look so unhappy?" she taunted, letting her eyes drift down his body until it rested on the obvious bulge in his boxers.

Damon flashed some fang at her to which Caroline simply smiled sweetly, but Elena wasn't paying attention to them. She was busy moving the huge wooden coffee table across the parlor, so that it was several feet away from the couches.

"Caroline," Elena wheezed, wiping her brow and motioning for her friend to lend a hand. She bent down and grabbed the table again. "A little help here," she panted, dragging the enormous table another couple of feet.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline raced across the room and took over moving the table. "Here I got it," she said and easily slid it across the hard-wood floors until it was in the center of the room.

Elena stretched out her back, rubbing her lower lumbar. "Thank God." Once the table was situated under the windows where Elena wanted it, she turned to her friend and partner in crime. "How fast can you get up those stairs and come back with something soft to cover this up?"

"Super fast," Caroline chirped, giving Elena a tiny wave before she blurred away. Quick as a hiccup, the blonde was back, a beautiful black silk sheet in hand. She handed it to Elena. "Here ya go."

Elena took the sheet and rubbed her cheek against the expensive fabric. "Mmmm…this is nice," she said, spreading it across the table. Once she got it wrinkle free, she stood back and surveyed her playground. The huge floor to ceiling windows let in a beautiful soft light that Elena imagined would look magnificent on Damon's body. She nodded. "Perfect."

Damon scowled as he recognized his ridiculously expensive hand-woven Chinese silk sheets. "Hey, wait a minute. First of all…those are mine. And second…do you even have a _clue_ how much those sheets cost?"

"Get over it. You can wash them," Elena told him.

Caroline tossed her a pillow. "Here, he can put his head on this," she offered.

"Great idea! This wood is kind of hard," Elena said, tapping her fingers on the hard oak.

Damon scowled. The way they kept making plans and talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room was seriously beginning to piss him off. "Okay-time out," he growled, doing the universal T hand version of a timeout.

"Where did you put the cherries?" Elena asked, ignoring him. Caroline handed her the jar of Maraschino cherries and Elena grinned, setting them next to the makeshift canvas where she planned to make the perfect Damon sundae. "Cool. We can't have a sundae without cherries," she said to her friend with a naughty wink.

Damon liked the naughty in that wink, but he was starting to feel like an object—not a feeling he was comfortable with. "Hello. Main ingredient to the sundae speaking…" he barked, waving a hand at them.

Elena sauntered up to him and ran her hands down his chest. Damon sucked in a sharp breath and Elena's smile widened until she looked like the cat that was 'about' to eat the canary. "Damon, don't get mad. I'm just trying to make you more comfy…" she purred, slipping her hands around his neck and pressing her body flush against his.

She pulled his head down and Damon's eyes fluttered closed. "Don't you wanna play anymore?" she breathed right before she kissed him.

He melted like ice cream under fire and kissed her back. His head spun as her tongue tangled with his and he groaned a soft yes. Yes-fuck yes, he wanted to play. She giggled against his mouth and Damon buried his hand in the hair at the base of her scalp and angled her head, deepening the kiss until it was Elena that was doing the moaning, rubbing against him and seeking more. He smirked. There we go. He raised his head. "Two can play this game…kitten," he murmured softly, brushing his mouth against her swollen lips again.

Not to be outdone. Elena snatched up the jar of fudge, dipped her finger in it and before Damon knew what she was about; she'd smeared a chocolaty trail along his lower lip. He didn't wipe it off; instead he waited. Eager to see just how far she was going to take this hot fudge sundae idea. He absolutely loved this freer side of Elena and he gave her the room to let it out. She sent his head spinning once again when she wrapped her hand around his neck and aggressively tugged him closer. She rose on her tip toes and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. A low groan escaped her lips as she savored the flavor of hot fudge covered Damon. "Mmmmm…delicious," she said, licking her lips exaggeratedly.

"Okay," she said, grabbing the waistband of his boxers. She led him to the table. "Time for you to get into position…" She placed her hands on the solid wall of his chest and pushed. The back of Damon's knees hit the wooden edge of the table and he fell back landing on his bum with a thud.

Elena and Caroline pounced and all at once he had hands all over him, pushing him so that he was lying flat on his back. Elena crawled over to him and attacked his mouth with a voracity that nearly had his toes curling. Damon buried his hands in her hair and gave into the kiss. Tasting and enjoying her as she was him. In the meantime, Caroline decided to make use of the whipped cream, squirting it on his chest with wanton disregard for conservation as she dived into a refresher course on how good his skin tasted. Elena noticed and moved down his body, lapping at the cream Caroline had spread so haphazardly.

"Oh shit!" Damon hissed as Elena's lips clamped down one of his flat male nipples. She swirled her tongue around it, making it hard before tugging it deep into the warm cavern of her mouth. Caroline got into the action then and moved to his other nipple, sucking it into her mouth like a pro and going to work on him with tongue and teeth. His hips bucked and he bit his lip to keep any and all embarrassing whimpers at bay.

Elena's fingers tip-toed down his belly. "You have an amazing body…." She murmured, running her fingers along the line of hair there before taking a firm hold on his boxers. "I want to see all of it now." Damon didn't even have a chance to object before Elena had his cotton Calvin Klein's down and his erection freed.

Stunned, he sat up, but Caroline pushed him back with a deep, wet kiss. He purred and kissed her back for a second before he felt Elena's small hand encircle him, pumping him experimentally. "Oh fuck!" he gasped into Caroline's mouth.

The *squuoooosshh* sound of the whipped cream got Caroline's attention and she raised her head to watch as Elena slathered Damon's impressive length with foamy white cream.

Damon gasped as the cold topping covered his shaft. He sat up. "That's cold!"

Elena giggled. "You'll get used to it." She playfully trailed her fingers up and down his length while gifting Damon with a truly sinful smile. "You don't want me to stop, do you?" she asked, hovering over the weeping tip of his cock.

"No," Damon admitted. That was the abso-fucking-lutely _last_ thing he wanted her to do, as a matter of fact!

Elena seemed pleased. Her pink tongue peeked out and she gave him a naughty look. "I could just eat-you-up…" she purred before swirling that same tongue along the mushroom shaped head of his cock. He groaned and she made a show of lapping up the pearly drop of pre-cum there. She suckled him, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and Damon couldn't help the low, belly deep growl of lusty excitement that burst forth. Seeing her lips around him was, by far, the hottest thing ever!

"Good…" she said humming with pleasure as she sucked him back into her mouth again.

Damon tipped his head back and bit back his whimpers of sheer bliss. Caroline started going to work on his belly, licking and kissing her way down to where Elena was playing and he raised his head again to look down his body as both girls hovered over his dick. Holy shit! Elena was giving him a blow job with Vampire Barbie urging her on—could this day get any crazier?

Elena raised her head. "Mmm, delicious," she said, letting him go with a lip smacking plop.

Caroline giggled. "He is, isn't he?"

Elena nodded. "Definitely."

For once, Damon had no witty comeback. No snarky response. His mind was literally mush and despite his years of experience—nothing had prepared him for aggressive Elena.

Elena picked up her drink and took a long sip before handing it to Damon. He grabbed the glass out of her hand like it was a cool glass of water and he'd been stranded in the Sahara for a week! He shot the remainder down in one gulp, ignoring the way the bourbon burned his throat. It felt good. Normal. Unlike the Twilight Zone he found himself in at the moment…

"Now are you ready to play?" she asked, giving him that Jezebel 'come-hither' smile again.

He could only nod. His normally clever repartee had long since abandoned him.

"Goody!" Caroline chirped, palming his boys and squeezing them gently as she went back to work on his nipples.

"Christ!" he gasped as Blondie bit him and Elena's head dipped to run her tongue along his shaft. It was too damned good and for the first time in almost a hundred and fifty years Damon began to pray.

Just when Damon thought he was going to lose it all together, Elena finally raised her head. She was panting. Just as turned on as he was and showing it. "Car, give me the whipped cream," she demanded.

Caroline let go of Damon's nipple reluctantly and grabbed the can where it lay on the floor. "Here," she said tossing it to Elena before going back to stroking Damon's cock and tasting his chest.

Elena caught it easily with one hand, while her other kept a firm grip on the shaft of Damon's cock, moving her hand in tune with Caroline's. She shook the can and Damon raised his head, shuddering at the look of sensual concentration on her beautiful face as she aimed it his way. Barbie was tonguing his nipples, pumping his dick, but it was the sight of Elena lathering him up with whipping cream that made him shudder with lust. His eyes closed and he moaned. Oh fuck-that was hot!

Finished with the whipped cream, Elena dipped her finger into the fudge and rubbed a generous dollop along the head of his dick. Now he was looking like a sundae… She licked her lips and smiled at Caroline. "Look…doesn't he look tasty?"

Caroline grabbed the jar of cherries. With a grin and a wink at Elena she placed one on the tip of Damon's penis. Elena gave a soft growl of approval as Caroline declared; "_Now_ he's tasty!"

"Totally edible," Elena agreed and lowered her head for another taste test.

Damon's eyes clenched shut and he began to mumble words of nonsensical praise and encouragement to the girls. It was insane. Their hands and mouths were everywhere—licking, tasting—eating him, _consuming_ him, and for the first time in his life Damon found himself sympathizing with a 'happy-meal'!

Elena made small slurping sounds as she devoured every inch of him and Damon arched his hips, crying out her name in a rough, hungry voice as he fought to control the urge to cum.

But Elena seemed to possess the power to reduce him to a babbling idiot and she did. She was a siren, luring him in and he simply couldn't resist her allure. Her hands went back to his package, cupping him as she lapped up the fudge and whipped cream that covered his cock and groin. Caroline's tongue slid along his shaft, cleaning him as well while Elena's hands stroked him slow and soft, smearing hot fudge and whipped cream as she placed soft kisses along the veined length of his cock and down to his scrotum.

Damon was a panting, writhing mess under her ministrations. Defeat was not only on the horizon—it was around the frigging corner!

She teased his perineum, swirling her tongue along that pleasure zone before heading back up to his balls. This time when Elena took him into her mouth, she meant business.

Oh shit-she was going in for the kill. Yep-he was screwed! "Oh fuck-God-Elena!" Damon choked, eyes rolling. He was so damned close. He wrapped a hand in her hair and tugged her head and mouth to where he really needed her

She let him guide her, moaning softly as she relaxed her throat and allowed him to slide all the way down, resisting the urge to gag when he hit the back of her throat. He was big, but she was determined. He went even deeper and the taste of whipped cream, hot fudge and Damon was enough to make Elena squeezed her thighs together, tightly clenching them as the throbbing between her legs became an almost painful ache.

"God, I want you inside me…" she murmured before she deep throated him. Damon's eyes snapped shut and his jaw tightened. He wasn't sure if it was her oh-so-sexy words or the act itself, but he was pretty damned sure he was about to freaking die! And then she began to hum and his world careened. "Oh fuck—yessss!" he hissed, arching up and thrusting his cock down her throat as deep as it could go.

Elena coughed, but didn't retreat, instead she took all he had to give and Damon moaned again, gripping his silk sheets in his hands to keep from grabbing her head and just fucking her mouth like he wanted to. Caroline seemed to sense his dilemma. She abandoned her nipple torture and her mouth settled over his as she began to give Elena a hand by jacking him off while Elena blew his mind and cock…

Happy for the distraction, Damon returned Caroline's kiss ferociously, burying his hands in Blondie's hair and moaning nonsensical blather as Elena gave him the blow-job to end all blow jobs!

Elena's finger tickled his perineum again while sucking him like a Hoover and that was it for Damon. He groaned into Caroline's mouth, trying to pull away to let Elena know he was done for. But Caroline had other ideas and gripped his face, attacking his mouth with a wild kiss that had kept his head spinning.

He yanked his head back, gasping for air he didn't need. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna—" He choked on the words. It was too late. His hips bucked and he gave a strangled shout as he came like he'd never come before. He held onto Elena's head, moaning unintelligible words of praise as he ejaculated his hot semen down her throat in one long glorious shot.

Elena's throat worked convulsively as she swallowed every drop. Damon fell back to the table with a grunt as Elena raised her head. She licked her lips. "God, you taste so good…"

That was it. Damon couldn't wait another second. She'd lured him in—released the demon in him and now he needed more. He grabbed Elena and tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. He glanced at Caroline. She was fun, but he wanted his first time with Elena to be between him and Elena only. He paused. She had just helped to blow his mind, but…"Normally, I'd invite you to join us, but not this time." He shrugged. "You understand, right?"

There was a warning in his eyes and Caroline saw it. For once her smart mouth deserted her and she simply nodded.

Elena was giggling and telling Damon to hurry up—she wanted him, so Caroline wasn't worried her friend was in trouble. "Have fun…" she said, more than a tad disappointed Damon was cutting her out.

Damon didn't bother to smooth her ruffled feathers. He started to, but stopped because truthfully, he simply didn't give a shit if Barbie was pissed. He wanted Elena in_ his_ room and in _his_ bed, but without any input from the peanut gallery. In a flash he had them up the stairs and in his room. He dropped her on his mattress with a soft *whoosh*. She rolled over onto her back, laughing as she held up the whipped cream, fudge and cherries. "Look, I got them all and I didn't drop a thing-not even when you super speeded us up here!"

She dropped the desert items next to her and sat up. She crooked her finger at him in a 'come-here' motion. Damon smirked, but did as she bade. Elena got to her knees and ran her hands up his chest before looping her arms around his neck. "How about—since I made a sundae out of you…you make one out of me next?"

The smile that curled Damon's lips was pure, unadulterated sin. "Now that…sounds like a plan, kitten…" he purred as he proceeded to strip her down so that she was just as naked as he was…

************D&E***********D&E*************D&E***********D&E**********D&E*************

_****Like I said, not really happy with this, but I just can't obsess over it anymore. Loved it—hated it? Be a sport, review and let musie know will ya?****_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sundae Bloody Sunday **_

_A fic by Jenna_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I owned Damon. *sobs*_

_A/N: Again, thank you to Carly; Temptress-Kitten17. You inspired this fic, sweetie and I love you and all your fics-bunches and bunches. Seriously, you're simply the best! Also, to S who inspires me constantly with your nummy fics. I admire all your work greatly—I wish I could write the epic fics like you do, hon! Also, I want to give a shout out to some of my best buds here…Vix—I love you sweetie. We have to hook up soon. Ally-oop…I love ya dearly. We still haven't hooked up on chat sweetie. :( To M-(LoveEpicLove) you my girl inspire me tons—as well you know. Thanks for being so awesome! To JJ thanx for always giving me the love…it means so much. To: __toffeenutlatt, thank you. Your reviews always give musie a boost. Yay! Meg, you too are an inspiration—especially the way you inspire Carly too. Lol! That alone makes you a star in my book, sweetie! :) Nykki-you rock. I hope you start writing again. I miss ya and your silly little damon, Elena, Stefan chats at the beginning of your chappies. lol! Ciara2531...now that woman can write! Wow, is all I have to say._

_Okay…__Whew, there are so many, many more I want to thank…but if I did that right here then this A/N would be epic…BUT, I'll be getting replies out this week sometime to thank you all personally, but I want to let you know that each and every review means a lot. It inspires me to write, so thanks for feeding the little beast I call a musie! :)_

_Anyhow…I wanted to give a shout out to a new writer that has peeked my interest…Demonyca and her fic 'A Brand new Me' it's really quite good. very hot and well written too. If you love smut like I do—then you should check it out._

_Okay-enough from me…_

_Jenna_

***************D&E**************

Now, taking off exactly where we left off…

**Chappie 3**

**Damon's Room:**

Damon nearly pinched himself. If he were honest, and he always was, he'd admit this seemed more like a dream he'd had once than reality. But it _was_ real and again, Damon resisted the urge to give himself a pinching wake up call because he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that Elena-freaking-Gilbert; girl of his dreams and the main event of every one of his late night jack-off sessions was actually in his bed, naked and more than willing.

It seemed like some kind of symphonic emotional music should rise up, symbols should crash into a crescendo and the credits should roll right about now because somehow-someway—the villain had managed to get to the girl after all. It was stupendous and it literally took everything he had to not simply stand there, staring or gaze at her and grin like an idiot.

Neither would do!

Finally as she rolled onto her back and he got a peek at her shaven nether lips, his dick reminded him that there were bigger and better things awaiting him. 'Enough jack-ass' his cock firmly scolded. She was here, she was perfect and he needed to act or she'd be leaving right quick. He started to climb into bed with her when he spotted the fine spray of tiny blood stains on the sheets and pillow next to his own. His eyes widened. Oh shit! How had he forgotten he'd had company the night before? His brows lowered into a frown. Well, this would never do. Those sheets had to go. There was blood and other—he grimaced—less obvious stains on them and there was no way he wanted Elena, especially for the first time, on sheets tainted by someone who'd meant nothing more to him than fast-food with benefits!

He took hold of her hand and pulled her into a sitting position. "A plan I can't wait to put into play, but first things first…I need a shower and _you_…" Damon told her, tugging her to her feet while eyeing his bed with distaste. "Get to scrub my back."

Elena's eyes glittered with lust as she let him lead her to his en-suite bathroom. "Is that an offer for shower sex?"

He chuckled huskily. "Actually it was an offer to scrub my back, but, if you're really good…" He let the sentence trail off, teasing her.

"Oh, I'm reeealll good…" she purred. "Wanna try me out?"

His step faltered. Seriously, had he woke up in the 'Twilight-Zone' today or what? The double entendre curve balls she was throwing his way were making his head spin, but he couldn't help but think, what a way to go. "Oh, I plan to…" he said as he led her into his bathroom. He motioned to the large walk in shower. "Can you get the water? I'll get us some towels."

Elena's eyes wandered over his naked body eagerly, nodding her consent. Damon preened a bit. She obviously liked what she saw—not that he ever doubted she wouldn't. He _was_ the hotter brother after all. She licked her lips and Damon felt his cock twitch. Oh yeah-his dick was firmly under her thumb…

"Elena," he warned, "be a good girl and get the shower going before I decide I like you dirty and take you right here."

She giggled. Actually giggled at him! "Don't threaten me with a good time, Salvatore!"

He swallowed thickly. O-kay, on that note, he officially became a member of team 'Drunken-Elena'!

Using his vamp speed; he went through his room in a blur of motion, picking up and discarding dirty clothes, changing the sheets and re-making the bed, all in record time. He was putting the last pillow case on his pillow when Elena called for him from the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you? It's ready and I'm feeling neglected."

The needy whine in her voice was pure unadulterated music to his love-starved ears. In a flash, he appeared in front of her. Elena gasped, stumbling back a step as her hand clutched at her pounding heart. She shot him a quick glare. "God, why do you always do that? Sometimes I really hate your vamp morph speed, you know that?" she muttered.

How did he explain that he simply loved hearing her heart pound and how scaring her, used to be the _only_ way he could get it to do that—until now. "You get used to it," he replied, smirking and totally unrepentant.

She turned her back on him. "Whatever," she mumbled. "I'm still getting used to all these…feelings I have suddenly, so I really don't need anything else, if you know what I mean."

Damon's interest skyrocketed. Really? Feelings, huh? He watched her like a hawk. Elena was agitated, but it was so obviously in a way that Damon understood, it was a no brainer. She wanted him—wanted him bad, and he understood it. Hell, lust was an emotion he lived and practically breathed, but what was this about feelings? Did that mean she wanted him for more than just getting her off?

A ridiculously pleased smile stretched his mouth wide as he stepped closer to her, slowly getting right up into her personal bubble of space. "What do you mean feelings, Elena? Do you have feelings for me?"

To his pleasure, her heart rate accelerated, her nipples hardened and her pink little tongue came out to wet her lips. "I-I…"

Now she looked like the prey. Damon was very cool with being the predator—it was a role he slipped into like an old comfy set of shoes. "I-I—what, Elena? It's a simple question. Do you…or don't you…have feelings for me?"

Her hands went to his chest as if to push him away, but Damon knew she wouldn't and took one more step, so that their chests were almost touching. "Tell me," he said his gaze intense and so damned blue it made Elena blink.

She tilted her head, staring up at him with wide, hungry eyes. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Making you admit something we both know you've felt for too long to keep me hanging anymore," he growled.

Elena took the bait, her drunkenness giving her the added gumption to make her point strong and clear. "Fine, you want to know what I feel…" She slid her hands up his chest and Damon bit back a moan as her fingers tugged on his nipples lightly. "Every time you're near me I ache between my legs so bad it nearly makes me cry. I've wanted you since the 60's dance at the school."

He sucked in a sharp breath. What the…? Why was he the _last_ to hear of that little development?

Elena went on without pause, "And I think it was then I realized there was so much more to you than I ever thought possible. You're deeper than you want everyone to see. You're loyal and brave and you'll do anything to protect the ones you love even when they don't want it," she added with a smirk. Elena paused and her hands moved up around his neck and she gazed up at him with an expression that made Damon catch his un-dead breath. "You gave me your blood to save me and I said then that you didn't know anything about love, but at the same time…"

She leaned up on her tip-toes to brush his lips with a kiss, "I think it was that same day that I started to fall in love with you…" she finished in a whisper.

Damon knew without a doubt he was gaping at her like a fish out of water, but for the life of him, he could not close his god-damned mouth! She what? Had she just said she loved him or was he hearing things?

He poked a finger in his ear and wiggled it around as if to clear it. "What? Care to repeat that?" he asked, stunned and showing it.

She was eating him up with her eyes and while Damon could handle the 'eye fucking', it was the mind trip of 'I think I started to fall in love with you' that had him taking a hasty step back and gulping air like a dying man.

For each step he took back, she took a step forward. And just-like-that-Damon was prey again as she stalked him. "You heard me, Damon…I have feelings for you. I want you. Only you," she told him finally backing him up against the wall.

"What about Stefan?" He almost head slapped himself for bringing up the 'S' word, but he couldn't help it. He had to know. Fuck, he was a pussy when it came to her, but God help him, he loved this girl and he wanted it to be real—for both of them.

She shrugged. "What about him? We tried to find him—he doesn't want to be found. He's not who I thought he was and I realized I wanted the safety of Stefan because of what happened to my parents."

Damon smirked and fell back on his usual sarcasm. "Well, baby bro isn't so safe anymore. Why aren't you all hot and bothered for him now?"

"Because I don't want a lunatic either, Damon," she sighed. He nodded in understanding. Elena cupped his jaw, "You've killed people, yeah, I get that and I don't like it, but you didn't paint the town red with their blood and you didn't leave bodies lying around town like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle." She made a face. "Stefan did and that's something I can't get over. I won't get over, but…" she said, gazing into his eyes. "I am getting over him period. I want you. I have for a long time and I'm ready to admit it…" She rubbed her thumb along his lower lip. "Are you ready to accept me how I am now or do you want that perfect little Elena who believed sacrificing herself would get rid of the big-bad and that every thing would end up all apple-pie and rosy along with a white picket fence and a big-red bow on it?"

Hell no he didn't want that! But he still had to ask, "So, you're okay with Stefan being a monster—no more let's go and rescue him speeches and all that. Is that what you're saying?"

"No. I'll never be okay with it, just like I wasn't okay with you being an ass when you showed up, but I don't want to be with Stefan anymore…' she said, sliding up to him. "I've been lying to myself for so long…" She kissed him gently. "Damon, it's you. It was always you and I just didn't see it."

Damon's chest constricted and he melted like ice under direct flame. His whole body seemed to fold in on itself and he clung to her. Words of love inundated him and—oh shit. No. Fuck! He was going to do it again. And before he could bite back the words, they were out of his mouth. "I love you, Elena," he whispered fervidly.

She nodded, but her eyes were shining, sparkling brightly, and Damon even thought he saw a tear there. She didn't say it back, but she didn't reject him either and for now, he was cool with that. His arms wrapped around her back and he yanked her to him as he crashed his lips down on hers. They kissed passionately, tongues mating in a wild duel of love, lust and hunger too long denied. Both of them let go of their inhibitions and in that single kiss they admitted the feelings they had for one another. It was hot, sweet and due to the hot fudge still on Damon's chest—sticky too!

Several long, lusty moments later, Elena peeled herself off him and ran a finger down his chest. She made an mmm sound and licked the tip of her finger teasingly, giving him her 'eye-fucking' look again. "So…" she asked with an impish grin curling up one corner of her lips. "What else do you want to know?" Her dark chocolate eyes were nearly black with desire as she ran her other hand down his lean belly to grip the shaft of his hard-as-nails cock. "Wanna know how I finger myself thinking about you? Or how I moan your name when I come? Or, how about, I tell you how you're my go-to fantasy when I need a quick orgasm—will that convince you I want you, Damon, and only you?"

She literally had him in the palm of her hand. His head tipped back and a low groan burst forth as she stroked him. It was too damned much to take in and Damon's dick was practically tapping him on the chest going 'get on with this-asshole!' Talk later—fuck now!

He grabbed her hand, halting her movements. He didn't want to come before the show. She'd made him squirm quite enough—it was time to make her cream her little panties a bit, so to speak. He wrapped a hand in her hair and tugged her head back so that her neck was exposed to him. He placed a wet kiss there—just at the spot where he wanted to bite her someday—hopefully-fucking soon-too!

His voice was low and gravelly as he said, "No, I wanna watch_ you_ as I finger your sweet kitty and make you come." He snaked his arm around her waist to pull her flush into him as he lowered his head and brushed her lips with his own. Nibbling on her swollen lips, but not giving her the deep kisses she wanted. "I want to watch your face as I slide inside you and fuck you into my mattress like I've thought of doing hundreds of times," he growled, teasing her and taking control of the situation again while he backed her into the shower. "And no, if you come, I want it to be under either my hand, my tongue or around my cock…" He leaned down until their lips were barely an inch apart. Elena's breathing was ragged and her perfect breasts heaved. Damon was utterly satisfied. It was time to move the game along. "Now, I've answered all your questions…I think you owe me a back rub and I owe you a sundae."

He pulled her lithe body along with his into the hot spray of the shower. "Right?" he asked gruffly as the hot spray of water had them hot, wet and slippery in seconds.

Elena's answering grin was positively lewd and Damon loved it. "Definitely," she purred.

**************D&E**************D&E**************D&E**************D&E**************

He carried her out of the shower, despite her protests, but the giggle she let out when he dropped her on his bed made not only Damon's body jump to attention, but his heart did as well. Her laughter made his heart ache. He almost backed away. He loved her almost too damned much!

Elena sat up, reclining on her elbows, knees bent and she let her legs spread a bit, giving him a good view of her hidden treasures. The alcohol buzz had waned a bit and maybe she should be a tad shyer, but after Damon had bathed every inch of her, well, her reservations just didn't seem to want to kick in. She wanted his mouth or hands on her and reminding him of what and where he wanted to be seemed the surest way to achieve her goal.

"Little tease…" he growled, his eyes glued to her bare nether lips. They looked so soft, so wet and he was so-damned-hard.

Elena licked her finger and let it glide down her belly, inching it closer to her neatly trimmed triangle of curls that covered her mound. "Not teasing. I fully intend to put out," she replied with a smug sensuality that had Damon's belly knotting up in lust.

Damon's brain froze. Fuck him! He'd pictured this moment a thousand different times, in a thousand different ways, but all his fantasies combined hadn't prepared him for the reality. His eyes roamed over her, memorizing every detail of this scene for later when he was alone in this bed. This little scenario would provide him with more jack-off material than any porn movie or magazine he could purchase! She was glorious and he was tired of denying himself. He loved her—she may not have said she loved him back, but who was he kidding? He was in too deep already. She wanted this—he wanted this—what in the fuck was he waiting for?

What if she just wants you for the sex? His brain screamed it at him, but Damon pushed it aside. While that thought made his stomach churn, he refused to listen. Just because Katherine had used him as her own personal 'fuck-toy' did_ not_ mean Elena would. He loved her—more than he'd _ever_ loved the she-bitch-vampire and more to the point, Elena was worth risking another heart break. As a matter of fact, she was worth risking everything for.

"I guess it's _my_ turn to eat you up…" he purred as he gripped her ankles, pulling her to the edge of his massive four poster bed. Since it was raised on a dais it was at the perfect waist high level for sex. He leaned forward, brushing the head of his cock along her slit. Her thighs fell open even more and she gasped, pressing forward as if to take him in. His jaw clenched tight. If he moved forward just another inch he'd be inside her…

Down boy! He mentally scolded his cock. This was Elena. The girl that'd driven him half nuts for over two years and even if it was a bit sadistically, Damon wanted to play first. Give her a little of her own medicine after the way she tormented him downstairs.

"Damon!" she gasped. "Please." She arched her hips in an attempt to get him inside her.

"Patience, sweetheart—I may not possess any virtues, but you do…" he smirked, "and today patience is gonna be one of 'em," he teased.

Elena pouted and whined, but Damon simply reached around her prone body to grab the whipped cream, fudge and cherries. He held them up for her to see. "Now…what was that about making you into a sundae…?" he said, his trademarked smirk stamped across his handsome face.

Elena didn't care if he was gloating. In the grand scheme of things, it simply didn't matter. She wanted him-no ifs-ands-or buts about it. She bucked her hips, offering her honey-pot up to his eager gaze and letting her thighs spread wide so he could look his fill. "Go for it. Get your revenge. Make me scream your name…I don't care…just touch me," she whimpered, very close to outright begging.

Despite his best attempts at staying aloof, Damon was enthralled. The sight of those sweet, succulent, shaven lips drew him in like a moth to a flame. His mouth watered and he simply couldn't resist. He reached for the fudge and screwed off the lid, tossing it aside without a care as to where it landed before dipping his finger into the still warm chocolate. He pulled his finger out of the jar, smiling evilly at the nice, large dollop of hot fudge attached. "This is gonna be good," he murmured as he spread it across the smooth skin of her sweet little center.

She was burning hot, melting the fudge and dripping wet. Damon's finger became slippery with her juices as he slid his finger along her folds. He could see her pulsing for him and an answering ache began in his scrotum. Pounding, aching. His belly clenched as his finger slipped inside her and Elena moaned low and deep, arching her hips, bringing him deeper. Damon gulped back his own groan as his fudge covered finger moved in and out of her, over and over. He added another digit, finger fucking her as his thumb swirled along her clit, rubbing it gently. He squirted a bit of whipped cream on that swollen bundle of nerves, watching in rapt fascination as it contracted at the sudden change in temperature of the stimuli.

"Fuck me…" he murmured, mouth watering as he slipped his fingers out and back along and in between her slit, dipping them into her core once more before pulling out and popping the digits into his mouth. He suckled them, eyes rolling back as he got the first taste of her. He made an (only half) exaggerated *mmm* sound at the sweet blend of hot fudge and Elena. He couldn't wait anymore. He lowered his head, tongue aching to slide along all that gooey flesh. She was so hot, so sticky and ready to cum and it was all just for him.

His cock pulsed in eager need. Hell yeah-this was like living out his 'Dear Penthouse' fantasy letter right now!

He put one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her wide for his viewing pleasure. He was salivating with lusty need to have a go at her sweet little kitty. Her clit was large and swollen, full of blood and ready to burst. Figuring she was ready to go he went right for the kill spot. At the first sweeping swirl of his talented tongue along that hot spot, Elena about came right up off the bed. "Oh shit-God!" she cried.

Damon placed a hand flat on her belly to keep her still. She was more sensitive than he'd thought. He eased her back on the bed while gently blowing on her swollen nub to soothe her. He gave himself a mental head-slap. Way to go-jackass! She was way too hyper-sensitive and he'd jumped right to her clit. Total Rookie mistake. Damon knew better, but he'd been as turned on as she was and wanted to just taste her cum. His bad.

Elena was obviously worked up past the point that direct clitoral stimulation would be pleasurable-he had to slow this down a bit. Damon was experienced enough to realize what she needed. A slow and gentle tutorial into oral—some women needed that—others didn't, but it was obvious Elena was one of the few that needed the slow burn. He couldn't say he wasn't happy that she needed lots and lots of stimulation before going for her clit. Damon loved eating a woman out and he was damned good at it too. Going down on Elena was more than a pleasure—it was a fucking fantasy come to life!

"Sshh," he murmured soothingly."Just relax. I'm going to blow your mind Elena, but you have to relax, baby," he told her, keeping his hand flat on her heaving tummy while lowering his head again. Only this time, instead of going right for her C-spot, he let his lips linger around that sweet little button.

"You taste so damned good…" he growled softly, practically purring as he spent his time kissing and nibbling on the pouty folds of her nether lips, using his fingers to massage her mons while relaxing his tongue to give her long, slow, caressing licks along her vulva and labia. Elena responded immediately, panting and moaning for more. Damon gave her what she wanted, inserting his finger back inside her tight sheath, and firming up his tongue for just a bit for more pressure.

His efforts made Elena moan in pleasure and she raised her hips, undulating against his face. "Damon-ungh-yes! Oh God…please!" she cried, clutching at his head, digging her fingers in his soft dark hair as she cried out his name in a breathless voice.

He smiled against her heated flesh, lapping at the sweet nectar dripping from her honey pot for several moments, before going back to suckling at the area around her clitoris, slithering his tongue along her labia again and reveling in her taste while still warming her up gently. He used the fudge and whipped cream to keep both Elena _and_ himself distracted while he worked her up to the point of no return. He squirted fluffy dollops of the cool cream along her slit and ate it off with relish as she writhed under the marvelous ministrations of his lips and tongue. He used the fudge to cover her clit, eating it off, yet keeping that sensitive nub swollen and needy and not too hyper-sensitive. He took a few cherries out and eased them inside her core, taking great pleasure in using his tongue and fingers to drag them out of her sheath, munching on them afterwards and moaning at the combination of Elena, fudge, whipped cream and maraschino cherry.

It was perfect. She was perfect. Elena was so swollen; her clitoris was puffy and full of the sweet blood that called out to his demon. His gums ached, but he refused to let his fangs drop. He wanted to bite her, but not now. Maybe later, but right now he wanted to blow the top of her head off with his tongue first. Making her cum with his fangs could wait till later.

He let her leg drop off his shoulder and hooked both her knees under his elbows and brought her up to his mouth. His appetite for her was voracious; like a Viking partaking in a welcoming feast at the banquet halls of Valhalla. Damon wanted to eat her up.

He buried his face between her thighs with a growl and this time he went for her clit, flicking it gently with the tip of his tongue before lapping at her with soothing licks and then alternating that with a soft tapping of her nubbin with the flat part of his tongue. With eager and experienced determination, Damon very quickly had Elena on the edge. Her fingers gripped his hair so tightly he worried she would have him bald by the time he was through. He firmed up his tongue, pointing it to slide it along her slit and into her core, moving it in and out of her wet channel along with his fingers.

Elena went crazy, bucking against his mouth. She raised her feet and planted them against his shoulders, giving her the leverage to press her mound tightly against his face. "Damon! Eat me! Fuck me—oh God-please—so good-so good…" she chanted, wildly grinding herself against his mouth.

He buried his face deeper and took her clit into his mouth. His fingers cured up inside her and stroked the spongy tissue of her 'G-spot' while he sucked her clit into his mouth and gave a firm hard pull on that little button.

Her scream exploded from deep inside her chest and she bucked and writhed against him like a wild thing as she climaxed. He tried to keep her under control while she rode out her orgasm, but it was like trying to tie down a lightning bolt, and finally Damon just gripped her thighs and let her grind against his face any way she wanted as she came all over him. She flooded his mouth and literally made every single fantasy he'd ever had about her seem rather PG-13. The _real_ Elena was so deliciously magnificent in her pleasure that Damon knew if he lived to be a thousand-he'd never-ever forget the first time he ever saw her come.

It was utterly glorious.

Her sweet nectar was gushing forth and he took his time savoring it. She was like ambrosia. Heavenly-at least as close to Heaven as he was ever going to get. She gave a few whimpering sighs and he lifted his face, chin wet from her juices and smirked at the look of absolute exhausted euphoria on Elena's gorgeous face. She was covered in sweat and as he pushed the wet hair back from her face, he was more than pleased to see she was sporting a goofy, well satisfied grin plastered across her face. And the only thing she seemed capable of saying was "oh my God" and "wow".

Oh, yeah—he was _that_ damned good!

******************D&E************D&E*************D&E*************D&E*****************

**Okay guys, I decided to end this here because the sex is going to be just as long as this turned out to be! Lol! God-am I a perv or what? ;) :) Anyhow-you know what to do…please click that little blue button and feed my musie. She's a needy little thing that demands lots and lots of attention. And the more you feed her—the more she feeds me and my perverted brain. :) :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sundae Bloody Sunday **_

_**A fic by Jen**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I simply like to take them out and, hopefully, put them back with a *big happy* !**_

_**Rating: Definitely an M**_

_**Again, this is for Carly. I love ya bunches, sweetie. Thank you for being such a great friend. :) :) :)**_

**FYI: Carly-TemptressKitten-17 has started an amazing community on LJ called smut-only fics. If you have a great smut fic that you'd like to submit or just to check out some of the fanfic on there…give it a peep. It's definitely worth it. Carly's smut pics are pretty damned hot! :) :) And Ciara2531 posts there and we all she is simply an amazing author. So enough from me…oh and BTW: :) I'm on there too. Lol! sO GO AND GIVE A LOOK SEE. kk :) **

**Okay, enough from me…on with the smut-fest, right? Right!**

**Jen**

**Chappie 4**

**Salvatore Boarding House; Damon's bedroom:**

He let her come down from her high for a moment before beginning his next lesson with her that would send her to the moon and back, if he did it right. He smirked. As if!

With agonizing slowness, Damon ran his hands up Elena's calves, gently tracing the smooth skin with his fingertips, letting her experience every little bit of the sense of *touch* just as he was. When he got to her toned, slender thighs, a shudder went through her and he licked his lips with exaggerated thoroughness. Elena started to moan softly and Damon bit back a pleased smile.

Damn, but he _loved _hearing her moan for him.

"Elena," he said, sliding further up her lithe frame, using his hands and tongue to get her engine revving again. "You know what I'd like to do?" He swirled his tongue around her nipple momentarily before he paused, raised his head from her breast and gave her a deliciously lewd smile, "I'd like us to explore all five of the senses together." He lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth, "To me this is taste," he said, releasing the hardened tip with a soft plop. Elena moaned deeply and arched her chest upwards. "But to you…that's touch, right?"

"Unh-huh," she mumbled, head swirling with the amazing sensations he was able to bring forth from her.

"Let's explore taste first…" He slithered up her body and kissed her.

His tongue swept into her mouth. The first thing she tasted was herself and instead of grossing her out like she imagined, it made her even hotter. Damon had made her come with his mouth and fingers and she could taste it his kiss. Her eyes snapped closed and she trailed her hands up his back and buried her fingers in his hair, tugging on the silky dark strands in her excitement. She wanted more—more of kisses, more of his taste—more of everything Damon!

She was practically purring as she rubbed against him like a cat in heat. He raised his head. "No fair, your jumping ahead to touch without permission," he teased, taking another nip at her swollen bottom lip.

He settled his hands on her waist and sat her up. "Okay, since you're ready to move on to touch…" Elena's eyes drifted downwards to where his erection rode high on his belly and she stared, transfixed by his impressive size and girth. He had a beautiful cock, if ever a penis could be called such, then Damon's was-as he himself was-pretty. He had foreskin. It was different than anything she'd seen in porn or PlayGirl. She supposed Stefan did too, but he'd never really let her look her fill like Damon did.

Elena was still staring at his dick and finally Damon smirked, and then tapped her nose to get her attention. Her eyes flew upwards and he tipped her chin back up so that her brown orbs met the dancing blue irises of his eyes. His grin was cheeky at best. "No peeking. That's sight and that comes later," he mock scolded.

"Damon…" Elena started to whine. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

He slid his hand between her thighs. "Un-uh, no whining. Just feel," His fingers moved along her damp folds, finding her sweet spots easily. "This…is touch, Elena," he whispered seductively, expertly hunting out her nubbin of pleasure and playing it like a virtuoso. He hesitated, poised to retreat. "Do you want me to stop?"

Elena's head fell back and a feverish, "Unh-huh…no…please…" fell from her lips urgently as she grinded down upon the talented fingers playing her body like a fine tuned instrument.

Pleased with her response; Damon's hands went back to work, delivering his own special brand of magic to Elena's needy body. "Okay, we've explored taste and touch…" he paused and let his fingers slip from her dripping folds. Elena gave a frantic little cry of torment when he stopped touching her. He soothed her with gentle words, petting her hair back from her sweaty brow. "Sshh. I told you patience is a virtue, Elena." He lowered his head until they were eye to eye. "Do you trust me?"

Elena swallowed thickly. Did she? Now, that was the million dollar deal or no deal question. Damon's brows began to lower before she finally gave a small nod. "Yes," she breathed, "I trust you."

A slow smile curled his sensual lips upward. "Good. Now, let's move on to sight." He took hold of her hips and situated her in the middle of his huge bed. He put a pillow under her hips and a couple behind her head. "Comfy?' he asked with a devilish grin.

They faced each other, both of them naked and aroused to the point of pain. Elena was aching-literally throbbing for him, but this was getting so hot; she wanted desperately to see where he'd take it. She'd never-ever, had anyone take so much time with foreplay before. Damon was a true sensualist and it was a delightful turn on.

Her answering smile was just as naughty. "Very," she said, bending her knees and spreading her legs.

His eyes widened at how quick she'd turned the tables on him. "Well, aren't you the quick learner?"

She bit back her giggle of delight at how turned on he looked. "Well, this_ is_ the sense of sight, right?"

Damon swallowed hard as her hand trailed down her flat tummy, along her pubic bone and began to lightly run up and down lightly along her inner thigh. "Yeah," he growled. Minx, she knew she was driving him fucking crazy. He licked his lips in appreciation. Oh, she was _so_ meant for him! Two could play that game.

He sat back on his heels; his blue eyes taking in her nubile body laid out like a feast fit for a king. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gave a ragged sigh as she touched herself, letting those busy little fingers explore all the places he'd so recently tasted. Damon's hand went to his erection and he began to pump his hand up and down the rigid length of his cock.

"Look at me," he demanded, stroking himself, his thumb gently swiping the tip to gather up the pre-cum there and using it as lubrication.

Elena blinked open heavy lidded eyes. He was glorious and she was instantly distracted by his beauty. Her mouth watered as he gripped himself, moving his hand along the thick length of his penis. "Damon…" she whispered. The dull, throb was back between her legs and she really wanted him inside her now.

"This…" he motioned between them and how they were mutually pleasuring themselves, "is sight." His free hand reached out and snatched her wrist, pulling her fingers from her honey-pot. He brought her hand up to his face and inhaled deeply. A low groan burst free from deep in his chest. "God…you smell like fucking heaven."

Elena flushed three shades of red, but she couldn't help but be turned on at how hot that had sounded. She was getting the hang of this senses thing. Making love was about letting all those senses free. Sight, smell, touch, taste and sound. Like when she called out his name…

"Damon," she said softly. "I get it. Can we move on to sound now? Because I really like the way you sound when you're inside me." Her foot ran along the corded tendons of his muscled thigh, enjoying the power she felt there. She made a soft, breathless little moan and Damon's belly clenched. "All those hot little growls you make…they're sexy and I want to hear them…now," she told him huskily, meeting his eyes with a determined look of sheer lust.

If possible, Damon's dick swelled even further as more of his blood rushed south of the border. He'd wanted to take more time with sight, but 'fuck it!' Seriously, hearing Elena say that was _all_ the words he needed.

Again, Damon couldn't help but think that this girl was so fucking meant for him! He shuddered to think of all her fire wasted on Stefan's tragic sense of bi-polar foreplay. It was either 'fearful fumbling in the dark-scared of letting go of his nature' or it was 'rip your throat out aggressive blood-lust'. Stefan didn't have a middle ground and Elena was so very, very passionate. Damon was sure that his brother would have eventually lost control around her…at those thoughts; he shut down that train of thought. It didn't belong in the here and now.

He leaned over her, still stroking his cock in hand. "Mmmm, how about we explore all five at once?" he suggested, brushing his soft, oh-so-kissable-lips along hers for a barely there kiss that had Elena leaning forward to capture that succulent mouth in a much deeper kind of kiss.

Surprised, but cool with her bold move, Damon let her have her way with him; opening his lips so that Elena's inquisitive little tongue could tangle with his. He angled his head to allow her even deeper penetration and Elena took the hint, surging forward to ravage his mouth, moaning in ecstasy as she savored the delectable taste that was pure Damon.

The kiss went on and on until Elena broke free, gasping for much needed air. Damon was panting too and his lips were red and swollen from their heated make-out session. He tightened the grip on his control. She was making him lose it and he wanted it back.

He grabbed her by the ankles. "C'mere." He dragged her down the bed a bit, repositioning her on the pillow under her hips. It lifted her into the perfect and most pleasurable position for sex. He pressed his groin up against hers, letting the head of his cock slip and slide along her folds, but never entering her all the way. Elena moaned and Damon's eyes glittered. He was trembling. Fucking trembling because he was finally getting inside the girl he'd loved for so damned long. It made his head spin and it took every ounce of his control to not just thrust into her and fuck her into his mattress.

He wanted their first time to be freaking earth-shattering and he was determined to make it just that, even if it fucking killed him!

"To me, this is all five senses," he told her. "I'm a vampire, so my sight is far more acute than a human's and right now I can see how very, very wet you are and…" his voice lowered an octave and became rough, "it makes me so fucking hard." He licked his lips. "And right now, I can smell how aroused you are. It's like the sweetest perfume, tantalizing me, drawing me in and making me want you like I've never wanted anything…you smell sweeter than blood to me, Elena," he groaned, bending her legs back so that her knees rested almost against her chest as he pushed the head of his cock inside her.

Elena screamed his name when she finally got the first taste of him inside her. Damon's jaw tightened at how astonishingly good she felt around him. He bit back a groan. Oh fuck! Almost too damned good. He pulled out of her, ignoring her strangled cry of displeasure as he gathered his tattered control and knit it back together to keep his cool. He rubbed the heads of his cock against her clit, teasing them both.

Elena glared. "Damon, stop fucking around!"

He almost smiled, but couldn't. His jaw was clenched so tight, he could only grimace. He needed to fuck her, but he didn't want to come as soon as he was in her either. She made him crazy!

He decided to make her the same. He bent his head and swirled his tongue around her nipple. Elena's head tipped and she gasped. "See, the way you gasp and shiver…the way you scream my name when you orgasm…they all make me crazy." He was panting softly, his voice gritty with pent up lust, too long denied.

"Damon," she moaned, putting her feet against his thighs and arching up, giving him a brilliant view of her dripping wet kitty. It was too much. Damon simply could not keep the game going anymore. He needed to take her. He placed a hand on her belly and settled her back so that she was lying on the pillow, with her feet on his thighs, legs spread and open for him. He gripped his cock in his hand and led it back to her entrance. "Fuck, the way you look and smell right now…I want to rub myself all over you until the only thing you smell and feel is me." His eyes opened wide and his pupils were huge, his gaze intense and so blue Elena became lost in them. He started to enter her again and a loud buzzing seemed to fill her ears. It was so-so good.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered against her neck and plunged deeply inside her in one long, glorious thrust of his hips.

Elena was beyond speech. Garbled nonsensical *ungh* sounds and some whimpering "oh Gods," may have spilled from her mouth as she felt him fill her for the first time, but other than that, she was on auto-pilot. Pure sensory overload and the only thing firing properly were those five senses they'd spent so much time exploring. Talking was not only impossible, it wasn't even on her list as she wrapped her thighs tighter around his narrow hips and held on for dear life as he started a fast, but deep and powerful rhythm inside her. Her nails raked along his shoulders and down his back, clinging to him, silently begging him for more. Coherent thought was gone, there was only one thing going through her head and it was bliss. That mindless, heavenly, _Oh-My-Fucking-God_, kind of joy you only experience when you've found the one that really makes your body sing.

He was so close. He needed to get her there too. Damon gripped her thigh and pulled it over his shoulder while keeping the other around his waist. He drove into her with hard, rapid thrusts, angling his hips and grinding against her on the down thrust so that he could hit her clit and send her flying right along with him.

Elena's nails raked his back, hard. Scratching at him as his muscles bunched and rippled under her hands while he pounded into her. She felt his blood under her nails and to her amazement she reveled in it. His scent was incredible and for the first time, Elena truly understood the vampire sense of smell. She licked her hand. Damon tasted wonderful too! He nearly came when he saw her lick his blood off her hands.

He slung her other leg over his shoulder and began a hard pounding inside her while his other hand went to her clit to get her off. He either had to make her come now, or he was going to bite her…He was too fucking far gone to give a shit anymore!

Elena's whole body bucked and Damon's eyes clenched shut as her inner walls clamped down and rippled all around him signaling her orgasm. When it hit it was fierce and she screamed Damon's name loud enough to wake the dead, if there were any residing nearby, besides Damon and Caroline, that is.

Damon bent her knees back to her chest and started fucking her hard and fast. He had to come before he bit. He had to-had to-had to and then fucking Elena Gilbert did the stupidest fucking thing ever, she arched up and turned her head to the side and gasped, "Damon! " while extending that gorgeous fucking neck of hers and he was toast. Simply burnt freaking toast.

His gums exploded as his fangs dropped and black veins burst along his eyes. He wanted—tried to fight it, but she arched back even more.

"Elena!" he snarled. "Stop!"

Elena opened her eyes. "No. I told you…I trust you," she said and tipped her head all the way back, exposing her graceful neck in a way that Damon was helpless to resist.

He struck with a predators' precision and sunk his fangs in fast and hard. Elena gave a silent cry at the pain of the first bite, but then, when he started to take long suckling draws and fuck her at the same time, it became unbearably erotic and she began to squirm under him. Every suck made her core ache and his cock made it throb and very soon Elena was bucking under him again, begging to come all over again.

To Damon, the first taste of her was nirvana. He resisted taking too much. He wanted Elena breathing, but she tasted so damned good and the way she cried for him. His entire body went taught. His belly clenched and his balls tightened. Oh shit! He could feel it. This was full speed ahead. He was about to have a massive—Oh-Oh shit! Damon's eyes rolled and every nerve in his body short circuited. He was riding a wave of heaven he'd never experienced before and just-like-that he climaxed so hard it took what breath he didn't need away and left him—for once—speechless!

He groaned her name as he came inside her, giving her everything he had in every long, fierce spurt of come he shot inside her womb.

A short while later a hot, sweaty and sticky, but enormously gooey and satisfied Elena pushed at Damon's chest as he lay on top of her. "Damon, I can't breathe. You're heavy," she whimpered.

He rolled off her. "That's not what you said earlier. It was harder, Damon…" he teased.

"Hmmm?" Elena cooed, eyes fluttering and still wearing that 'oh yeah, I've just had the most amazing orgasm of my life' look. "That sounds great," she said in a dazed voice.

Damon sat up. "Huh?" She looked so well fucked he couldn't help but wonder what he could get her to commit to if he asked right now. She was high on the sex and he gave himself a mental pat on the back. He'd put that look on her face.

He leaned over her, stroking here face. "Elena?" he sing-songed her name.

She fluttered open her dark brown eyes. There was such a look of radiant happiness there, Damon almost reared back. No one—fucking no one had ever looked at him quite like that.

"I love you, Damon," she said before he could even ask or make a comment. "I never wanted to admit it because I didn't want to be like Katherine and love both of you, but I am, but I'm not," she said. "Does that make sense?"

It did, but Damon wasn't letting her off the hook quite that easily.

"Oh? And how are you different?" he asked, smirking as he leaned up on his elbow to stare down into her beautiful face. He already knew, but he oh-so wanted to hear it from her lips. Made it all the sweeter and that…

"Because I'm choosing," Elena responded promptly and with a small smirk.

"You are?" he said, his eyebrow shooting up. "And who are you choosing?"

Elena smacked his chest and her smirk turned into a frown. "Not funny."

He chuckled, a warm and husky sound right before he caught her unawares and made her gasp in surprise as he yanked her up his body and sprawled her naked across his chest. Damon grabbed her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eyes. He looked fierce and very determined so Elena allowed him to manhandle or a bit more than normal as he said, "Listen to me and listen carefully. You aren't and never will be like Katherine. She's a bitch who enjoyed fucking with Stefan and me." He shook his head. "If you were a vampire, Elena, you'd have staked yourself already for all the tormenting you've done." He smirked. "Hell, you're even starting to make Stefan seem fun!"

She slugged him and he laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Seriously, you and Katherine…not the same, Elena and I don't ever want to hear you compare yourself to that she-bitch again."

Elena cupped his cheek. "But aren't I?" she asked. "The only difference between Katherine and me is I chose—"

Damon cut her off. "The right brother for once," he supplied.

Elena curled up against his side like a satisfied cat. "It's not only that. I would have ended up hurting Stefan no matter what because this thing between us…" she sat up on her elbow, the sheet falling away a bit to expose her collar bone and most of her left breast. Damon swallowed, but remained focused on what she was saying. "It's too big—too powerful to fight. I would have eventually made love with you whether Stefan was here or not." She told him softly, almost sadly, but not. She sighed. It was a exhalation of resignation, almost as if them 'getting together' was foregone conclusion and since Damon was damned sure he felt good about that, he decided to take that sigh as a compliment. Elena went on without noticing Damon's well pleased smirk. "I get that now, and I guess its better that it worked out this way," she said, her words mimicking his thoughts from earlier. "I would have only broken Stefan's heart when I left him for you."

For all of a second or two, Damon truly wanted to crow and jump for joy, hoot and holler and generally be a real jack-ass, but then, all at once it hit him. She'd actually chosen him. Not for one night, or even one year or a decade. She chosen him to gift her love to and Damon had never really experienced that, at least not as a two way street. He'd thought he'd loved Kat, but she was a lying—he cut that off right away. Then there'd been the numerous women who'd wanted to love him, but…he'd been incapable…until Elena. She'd made him love again.

Elena lifted her head. "I know what you're thinking."

His brow shot up and his lips curled into his trade-marked smirk. "Oh really?" He couldn't resist taunting her. It was ever so fun, after all.

Elena giggled. "You're thinking how amazing it is that you love me when so many others have loved you and you never felt anything for them. At least, nothing but the bloodlust, and then…maybe just the lust for fucking, that is."

Damon's jaw hung. Dropped really in an expression that could definitely be called 'catching flies'. "How the fuck did you know that?"

Elena started laughing. "No, I can't read your mind," she said before he could even ask it. When she saw how disturbed he was she was instantly contrite. "I'm sorry," she said, crawling right up in his lap and settling her naked rear end right on top of his suddenly burgeoning dick, almost making Damon forget what the hell they were even talking about. "I read it in Stefan's journal. He said the only thing you loved was—"

Damon shook his head and growled, "Yeah, yeah, I get it." But he wasn't displeased about her current position, so he decided to not make a big deal about it; after all, baby bro was actually right about that.

Elena cupped his jaw and brought him down for a tender kiss. "Don't be mad, I was teasing."

His hands went to her face and they stared at each other, deeply, intensely as Damon was wont to do. He showed his soul every time he looked at her at this time was no different. "Elena, it's true. You make me feel things."

"Like what?" she breathed, heart pounding, aching and dying to hear_ the_ words again.

Instead of saying 'I love you' in the normal fashion. He was still him and decided to give her a very clear example of what she made him feel instead. "Elena," he whispered, stroking her face, "you overwhelm me." He pulled back a bit so that their eyes met. "You make me feel human again and that is something that no one, never Katherine and not even Stefan, has ever been able to do, so I guess that means I love you," he told her softly, just before he captured her lips in a kiss that had both their toes curling and looking forward to the many-many nights ahead where they could discover exactly what else they made each other feel…

**The End!**

**D&E******************************************************************************D&E**

Okay guys…there it is, the end. I may write an epilogue for this, but I really need to sit down and first get out my replies for my reviews and I've had a ton of requests to get back to some of my Buffy/Angel/us fics and I need to do that too. So, if I do write and epilogue, it'll be in a bit. But, thank you-thank you-thank you to all of you who actually take the time to review. So many don't and let me tell you, as a writer, we feed on the reviews, so the more you feed our musies, the more we write. Simple as that. If you only alert the fic and don't tell us—we don't know it and our musies don't feed on the love…

So, like I said, I want to send a huge *cyber hug* to all of you who do take the time to feed the musie beast. You're the best.

xoxo

Jenna

.


End file.
